1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a distributed processing, interactive computer network intended to provide very large numbers of simultaneous users access to large numbers of applications which include pre-created, interactive text/graphic sessions; and more particularly, to a method for operating a distributed processing, interactive computer network, the network including one or more servers, interactive applications, and one or more reception systems, the reception systems being capable of communicating with the respective servers and receiving applications from them, the respective reception systems including display interfaces, as well as reception system software, operating system software and CPU for executing the applications and presenting applications to respective users, the method featuring steps for preparing the applications in a high-level programing language so that the applications may be executed at the respective reception systems independently of the reception system CPU type and operating system type by interpreting the respective applications at runtime with an interpreter available at the respective reception systems, the applications being structured with objects containing application display data and/or program code, distributed in the network and provided at run time at a reception system at which the respective applications are requested, the respective application programs being arranged with a structure that features a header section, data structure section and code section implemented in objects that include uniquely identified procedures which may be called at execution to enable the respective application programs to access the respective reception system services for presentation of the applications.
2. Prior Art
Interactive computer networks are not new. Traditionally they have included conventional, hierarchical architectures wherein a central, host computer responds to the information requests of multiple users. An illustration would be a time-sharing network in which multiple users, each at a remote terminal, log onto a host that provides data and software resource for sequentially receiving user data processing requests, executing them and supplying responses back to the users.
While such networks have been successful in making the processing power of large computers available to many users, problems have existed with them. For example, in such networks, the host has been required to satisfy all the user data processing requests. As a result, processing bottle-necks arise at the host that cause network slowdowns and compel expansion in computing resources; i.e., bigger and more complex computer facilities, where response times are sought to be held low in the face of increasing user populations.
Host size and complexity, however, are liabilities for interactive networks recently introduced to offer large numbers of the public access to transactional services such as home shopping, banking, and investment maintenance, as well as informational services concerning entertainment, business and personal matters.
As can be appreciated, commercial interactive networks must provide interesting and desirable transactional and informational services at low cost and with minimal response times in order to be successful. As a result, unlike military and governmental networks where because of the compulsory nature of the service performed costs and content are of secondary concern, in commercial services, the network capital and maintenance expenses must be kept low in order to make the network affordable and the content maintained interesting to attract both users who would subscribe to the network and merchandisers who would rely on the service as a channel of distribution for their good and services. Further, in addition to maintaining capital and operating costs low and quality of content high, it is also essential that network response time be kept to a minimum in order to not only capture and hold the user's attention, but also, quickly free the network to satisfy the requests of other users. Accordingly, and as will be appreciated, the ability of the network to satisfy large numbers of user requests with minimal resources is fundamental to the ultimate success of a commercial, interactive network.
While conventional, previously known time-sharing network designs have attempted to alleviate host complexity and response time problems by providing some processing at the user site; i.e., "smart terminals", still, the storage of the principal data and software resources needed for processing applications at the host continues to create a burden on network complexity and response time which renders the conventional approach unsuited for the large numbers of users contemplated for a commercially viable interactive, informational and transactional network.